icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2000 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
The 2000 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament involved 12 schools playing in single-elimination play to determine the national champion of men's NCAA Division I college ice hockey. The final event was played at Providence Civic Center, Providence, Rhode Island. North Dakota, coached by Dean Blais, defeated Boston College, coached by Jerry York, by a 4-2 score on April 8. BC, seeking its first NCAA title since 1949, had a 2-1 lead entering the final period of play, but the Fighting Sioux responded with three goals in the final 20 minutes of play, with two of those goals scored by Lee Goren. Goren tied the game, assisted on Jason Ulmer's game-winning goal, and then scored into an empty Eagles net in the last minute of play to ice the victory. It marked North Dakota's seventh national title overall and second since 1997, and was also the third time in three years that BC came up short in the Frozen Four. North Dakota had advanced to the title game by blanking Maine, 2-0, in the early semifinal on April 6, while BC came from behind to top St. Lawrence, 4-2, in the late semifinal that evening. Qualifying teams The at-large bids and seeding for each team in the tournament were announced after the conference tournaments concluded on March 18, 2000. Hockey East had four teams receive a berth in the tournament, Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) had three teams receive a berth in the tournament, Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA) and the ECAC each had two berths, while College Hockey America (CHA) received its first entry into the tournament. Number in parentheses denotes overall seed in the tournament. Game locations * East Regional – Pepsi Arena, Albany, New York * West Regional – Mariucci Arena, Minneapolis, Minnesota * Frozen Four – Providence Civic Center, Providence, Rhode Island Bracket Regionals Frozen Four Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Regional Quarterfinals West Regional (3) New Hampshire vs. (6) Niagara |score1 = 1 – 4 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 07:23 – Randy Harris (Sebastian) 09:06 – GW – Kyle Martin (DeSantis, Kasperek) |1-2-2 = 11:19 – Mikko Sivonen (Isherwood) |1-3-1 = (Gare, Truelson) Darren Haydar – 01:29 |1-3-2 = 18:40 – EN – Mikko Sivonen (Makela) |goalie1-1 = Ty Conklin ( 15 saves / 18 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Greg Gardner ( 34 saves / 35 shots )}} (4) Boston College vs. (5) Michigan State |score1 = 6 – 5 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 04:19 – Adam Hall (Horcoff, Maloney) 08:33 – John Nail (Patchell) |1-2-1 = (Mottau, Allen) Jeff Farkas – PP – 00:34 (Allen, Lephart) Brian Gionta – PP – 01:39 Blake Bellefeuille – SH – 14:02 |1-2-2 = 09:53 – Andrew Hutchinson |1-3-1 = (Hughes, Kolanos) Kevin Caulfield – PP – 10:35 (Mottau, Bellefeuille) Mike Lephart – EA PP – 19:10 |1-3-2 = 01:11 – PP – John-Michael Liles (Horcoff, Hutchinson)13:05 – PP – Rustyn Dolyny (Horcoff, Liles) |1-4-1 = (Gionta, Mottau) Jeff Farkas – GW PP – 11:53 |goalie1-1 = Scott Clemmensen ( 17 saves / 22 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Ryan Miller ( 36 saves / 42 shots )}} East Regional (3) Boston University vs. (6) St. Cloud State |score1 = 5 – 3 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Carl Corazzini – 02:35 (Sabo, Corazzini) Jack Baker – 09:19 (Collins, Gillis) Mike Pandolfo – PP – 15:39 |1-2-1 = (Corazzini) Jack Baker – GW – 13:39 |1-2-2 = 12:22 – Mike Pudlick (Walsh) 18:26 – PP – Ryan Malone (Motzko, Anderson) |1-3-1 = (Gillis, Degerman) Chris Heron – 14:10 |1-3-2 = 18:34 – Lee Brooks (Westcott) |goalie1-1 = Rick DiPietro ( 23 saves / 26 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Scott Meyer ( 19 saves / 24 shots )}} (4) Colgate vs. (5) Michigan |score1 = 3 – 4 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 06:41 – Mike Roemensky (Langfeld, Koch) 16:55 – PP – Mike Comrie (Cammalleri) |1-2-1 = (Marostega) Andy McDonald – PP – 12:43 (Murphy, McDonald) Darryl Campbell – PP – 17:13 |1-2-2 = 06:39 – PP – Mark Mink (Cammalleri, Shouneyia) |1-3-1 = (McDonald, Nolan) Darryl Campbell – 19:12 |1-4-2 = 12:44 – GW – Geoff Koch (Comrie) |goalie1-1 = Shep Harder ( 31 saves / 35 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Josh Blackburn ( 28 saves / 31 shots )}} Regional Semifinals West Regional (1) Wisconsin vs. (4) Boston College |score1 = 1 – 4 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Doman, Hussey) Jeff Dessner – PP – 04:37 |1-1-2 = 02:40 – PP – Blake Bellefeuille 19:37 – GW – Brian Gionta (Scuderi) |1-3-2 = 00:16 – Jeff Giuliano (Lephart) 19:56 – EN – Brian Gionta (Dolinar) |goalie1-1 = Graham Melanson ( 24 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Scott Clemmensen ( 28 saves / 29 shots )}} (2) North Dakota vs. (6) Niagara |score1 = 4 – 1 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Ulmer) Ryan Bayda – 03:11 (Panzer, Lundbohm) Mike Commodore – GW PP – 19:06 |1-2-2 = 12:13 – PP – John Heffernan (Sivonen, MacKenzie) |1-3-1 = (Panzer) Lee Goren – 01:05 (Panzer, Lundbohm) Kevin Spiewak – 13:31 |goalie1-1 = Andy Kollar ( 26 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Greg Gardner ( 39 saves / 43 shots )}} East Regional (1) Maine vs. (5) Michigan |score1 = 5 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-2 = 12:22 – SH – Mike Comrie (Ortmeyer, Peach) |1-3-1 = (Dimitrakos, Reimann) Ben Guite – PP – 05:14 (Larose, Loya) Ben Guite – 08:01 (Heisten) Chris Heisten – GW – 14:29 (Reimann) Matthias Trattnig – 15:31 Brendan Walsh – EN SH – 19:09 |1-3-2 = 06:52 – PP – Mike Comrie (Cammalleri, Ortmeyer) |goalie1-1 = Matt Yeats ( 26 saves / 28 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Josh Blackburn ( 40 saves / 44 shots )}} (2) St. Lawrence vs. (3) Boston University |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 4 |1-1-1 = (Gellard) Brandon Dietrich – 17:14 |1-2-1 = (Muir) Jack O'Brien – 02:01 |1-2-2 = 12:48 – PP – Mike Pandolfo |1-3-2 = 11:50 – PP – Brian Collins (Dyment, Gillis) |1-4-1 = (Lorentz) Robin Carruthers – GW – 03:53 |goalie1-1 = Derek Gustafson ( 72 saves / 74 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Rick DiPietro ( 77 saves / 80 shots )}} Frozen Four National Semifinal (E2) St. Lawrence vs. (W4) Boston College |score1 = 2 – 4 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Anderson) Jason Windle – 16:15 |1-2-1 = Charlie Daniels – PP – 10:38 |1-2-2 = 10:38 – SH – Blake Bellefeuille |1-3-2 = 03:04 – Mike Mottau (Cass, Farkas)18:03 – GW – Jeff Farkas 19:59 – EN – Brian Gionta |goalie1-1 = Derek Gustafson ( 28 saves / 31 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Scott Clemmensen ( 26 saves / 28 shots )}} (E1) Maine vs. (W2) North Dakota |score1 = 0 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-2 = 07:35 – GW PP – Bryan Lundbohm (Schneekloth) 13:35 – SH – Kevin Spiewak (Notermann) |goalie1-1 = Matt Yeats ( 30 saves / 30 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Karl Goehring ( 32 saves / 34 shots )}} National Championship (W2) North Dakota vs. (W4) Boston College |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 }} All-Tournament Team *G: Karl Goehring (North Dakota) *D: Mike Commodore (North Dakota) *D: Mike Mottau (Boston College) *F: Jeff Farkas (Boston College) *F: Lee Goren* (North Dakota) *F: Bryan Lundbohm (North Dakota) * Most Outstanding Player(s) Record by conference See Also 2000 Frozen Four References Category:2000 in hockey Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments